


This Christmas

by Applesaday



Series: Countless Lifetimes [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and Emma has made it her mission to make Regina's holidays festive and bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Sorry that it's a little bit late, my day hasn't been so great and my enthusiasm for writing this kinda waned halfway through but it picked back up eventually.
> 
> And apologies that I haven't really added more one-shots, but the next one-shot I had been planning on doing ended up as it's own fic, it's called Coldly Calculated and I just finished it, if anyone's interested in reading it!
> 
> So here we go! I hope everyone enjoys this!

**December 1**

"So kid, has your mom always been so Grinch/Scrooge-like about Christmas?" Emma asked, sitting down beside Henry. They were at the Diner getting breakfast, and Emma had just come back with their hot chocolates - both with cinnamon of course - and she decided to ask the one person who knew the enigmatic Regina better than anyone.

"Lately she has. She used to do it for me, but ever since I've been living with you, she's had less of a reason to be festive because I'm not there. Plus she doesn't really have anyone else, and we're still searching for the author to get her happy ending, so she's empty-handed on that front too. Plus grandma has monopolized on doing all the holiday things, and that's kinda taken away all she could possibly do."

"But you're living with her now," Emma countered.

"Not all the time," Henry reminded her. "She's just sad and doesn't feel motivated to celebrate when it's only her."

It wasn't Emma's fault really, she tried to tell Regina that she could keep Henry as long as she wanted, but the other woman would just argue that it wouldn't be fair to Emma. Last time she had tried, Emma had jokingly added, "Well maybe I can just move in with you and then all our problems would be solved!"

That had ended with a red-faced Regina poofing away. That had been 2 days ago during Thanksgiving.

Yesterday she had tried to start some small talk with Regina when their paths crossed, but all she got when she said, "Happy Holidays Regina!" was a "Harrumph!"

Emma pondered for a moment, and made a decision. "Okay kid, Operation Christmas is a go."

Henry's eyebrows raised in a perfect imitation of his mother's that it was uncannily creepy. "Operation Christmas?"

"Yep, we're going to make your mom's Christmas the best we can. First, you're going to call her, and let her know you're spending the entire month with her, and I'm not accepting any arguments."

* * *

**December 6**

Henry quietly opened the front door for Emma, letting her inside with a big pine tree and a large box.

"Okay kid, where are the Christmas decorations that you guys own?" Emma whispered.

"In the basement. Down the hall and first storage to your left," Henry responded just as quietly.

"Okay, now head to bed, I'll take care of this." Henry handed a key so that once Emma left, she could lock the door back up.

Despite the late hour, Emma worked diligently, decorating everything. All the rooms in the main floor were decorated, both with the decorations that had been stored away, and the ones that Emma had brought. Among the things she found in the basement was a large ladder, which she brought outside to hang up the lights. Thankfully it wasn't that cold, so setting up the outdoor decorations went pretty smoothly. She also decorated the upper floor, all except the occupied rooms, since she didn't want to risk startling Henry awake, or getting a reflexive fireball headed right at her. Once she was done she headed back down, and sat down on the couch.

Man, decorating was hard. Emma was sure she could take a small nap, and then be out before Regina woke up...

* * *

Once Regina woke up, her eyes were bugging out. The entire hallway was decorated very intricately, with tinsel and pine garlands. She wondered if Henry did this, and she smiled fondly. She would let him sleep in, thinking he must've stayed up really late to put everything up, and meanwhile she'd go prepare herself breakfast.

She made her way downstairs and was transfixed at all the decorations and lights. Now she was beginning to doubt Henry could've done this. He wouldn't be able to reach some parts, and the ladder was too heavy for him to lug around, so who...

Then she found the culprit gently snoring on the couch. She was once more reminded of their conversation over Thanksgiving. When Emma suggested to move in, she panicked. She had recently accepted that she'd never truly deserve someone. The author was nowhere to be found, and her fairytale happy ending was nonexistent. She knew who she wanted her happy ending to be, but she didn't think that that Emma would ever feel the same way. Although she was available and single once more, Regina doubted that the Saviour would want to be with an Evil Queen romantically. Despite wanting to believe that all the looks that Emma gave her meant something, she had acquiesced that friends wouldn't be too bad of an outcome.

But now, she had a Saviour to wake up.

"Emma?" she gently shook the sleeping hero by the shoulder.

With a hum, hazel eyes gently opened and focused. Once she realized who she was looking at, she panicked. "Shit! I was totally meant to be out by now Regina, I swear, I just wanted to bring some cheer to your house and then I'd leave and lock the door with the key that Henry had leant me and-"

Emma stopped when Regina started chuckling, biting her bottom lip, which in Emma's opinion just made the brunette that much sexier. "I'm making an idiot of myself again, aren't I?"

"I doubt I need to answer that one for you, dear. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh yeah sure!" Emma got up and stretched her limbs, her shirt riding up to reveal some very toned muscles, and causing Regina to blush a fresh red that rivaled some of the decorations strung around the house.

To hide her heated face, Regina turned around and quickly made her way to the kitchen, hoping that the blast of air from the fridge would cool her off.

"So, you're not mad?" Emma asked, coming in to the kitchen a few minutes later.

"That you decorated my house without my permission after roping our son into letting you in? I suppose that a few months or years ago I would, but I know you meant no ill will. May I ask why?"

"It's the season Regina! You should get into it!" Emma grinned.

Regina leveled Emma with a look, "Not much to get into without anyone to celebrate it with, don't you think?"

Emma wasn't deterred. "You've got Henry, me, and if you want, we can hold Mary Margaret's holiday bash here!"

She was sure that right now, Regina believed her to have lost her mind.

At not receiving a response, Emma added, "Oh come on, you can stop pretending you hate everyone, I know that you care for all of us. Just let me do this for you, Regina, please? I promise you won't regret it."

"That is exactly what is worrying me," Regina bit back, though it lacked the usual bite, and it could be argued that maybe she was being playful. "But very well, if you're so determined."

"You know me! and don't worry, you'll love it."

* * *

**December 8**

"You want to host the annual Christmas party at Regina's house?" Mary Margaret asked, trying to make sure she was understanding her daughter.

"Yep! She agreed to it, and otherwise she'll be all alone. Plus, hers is the biggest house, and I'm sure that she secretly wants to have everyone there."

Mary Margaret smiled at her. "And you just want to make her happy, don't you?"

"Yep!" Emma nodded.

"Because you like her, right?"

Emma faltered, blushing. "What? No! I just, uhm you know, she's Henry's other mother, and we're friends now!"

Her mother just started laughing. "Oh Emma, I'm surprised Regina hasn't figured it out yet, you are not subtle, I'm sorry to say."

"Geez thanks, what about parental support and morale?"

"Well parents are also responsible for embarrassing you endlessly, so just think of this as me catching up on 30+ years of making you turn beet red," Mary Margaret responded, pulling Emma in for a side hug. "You know I do it all with motherly love."

Emma just grimaced. "Love you too."

"Now, let's talk about your crush on Regina."

"I do not have a crush on her!"

Mary Margaret just gave Emma a knowing look. "And I'm not Snow White."

"Still haven't gotten used to it," Emma murmured.

"No changing subject! So spill."

And so Emma explained how she had realized recently that her feelings for Regina went so much further than just friends. She had been so intent on her many adventures and missions, that she hadn't realized that maybe, Regina felt something for her. She definitely felt attracted to the powerful woman, but it seemed laughable that someone like Regina would feel anything for an idiot like her.

"Plus, she's got her whole happy ending via destiny or whatever it was. She thinks she'll only get her happy ending by finding the author."

"Well, maybe you need to show her that her happy ending is standing in front of her?"

"And be laughed out of existence? Ha!"

"Oh come on Emma, I've known Regina for a very long time, and believe me, she likes you more than a friend."

"Yeah? You really think so?"

"Let's put it this way, if I'm wrong, I'll wear Ruby's super revealing clothes that she wore during the curse for a month."

Emma guffawed. That would be both awkward and hilarious, but what the hell. "Deal."

* * *

**December 12**

Regina entered the house after a long day at the office - after a couple of months Mary Margaret gave up and returned the mayoral job to Regina, muttering about flashlights and schedules - and she was looking forward to relax and unwind. She still had to cook dinner for Henry, and she hoped he wouldn't mind if it was something simple.

The first thing she noticed was that the house smelled really, really nice. Like a candle store. She smelled cinnamon, peppermint, gingerbread, pine...Christmas smells. Taking off her jacket and shoes, she padded towards where she heard voices, and saw Emma and Henry deep in conversation, as well as at least a dozen candles.

"Hey mom!" Henry greeted, seeing his mom at the doorway.

"Did I forget that we were a family dinner tonight?" Not that Regina wouldn't mind having Emma over for dinner, she just hated forgetting things.

"Nah, I invited myself over. Henry told me that you'd have a long day so I decided to drop on by and help out," Emma responded with a grin. The fact that they called these 'family dinners' always made both women secretly smile.

Regina pointed at the candles, "And those?"

"Just adding a bit more holiday spirit. Now come on, food should be ready and I'm sure that you guys must be starving."

Henry piped up, "I am!"

Emma looked at Regina pointed. "Case in point. And we can't say no to Henry."

Regina smiled. "No we can't."

* * *

**December 19**

For the past week, having Emma over had become practically a constant. Regina began to wonder if this is what it would be like to have Emma over all the time. Her helping out with dinner and Henry's homework, keeping her company, making her laugh, and just generally being around. She certainly would welcome the change.

Today, they were watching a movie. Henry had gone to sleep long before, and Emma had decided they'd watch something together. They had been comfortably sitting on the couch, beside each other, sharing a blanket, and when the movie ended, both were drowsy and not really wanting to move.

"Hmm, I should probably get going."

Regina latched on to Emma's arm. "No, stay a little while longer, 's comfy."

Emma wasn't exactly sure if Regina was trying to say that Emma being there was comfy, or if Regina was so comfy that she didn't want to move to close the door after Emma left.

"Well then at least let me turn on the fireplace, and turn down the Christmas lights," Emma said, getting up to do just that.

Before Regina could whine about the cool air, Emma was back sitting down beside her. Although it was somewhat late, the two women continued talking, laughing about this and that.

Right then, both women were wanting to kiss the other. But neither of them had the courage to do so.

Before they knew it, they had both fallen soundly asleep, with Regina lying on top of Emma, the blanket covering them.

* * *

**December 24**

Mary Margaret's Christmas party was in full swing. She was holding it today so that everyone could spend tomorrow with their families. Regina's house was super packed, she was sure her house had never been so full.

Earlier that week, Emma had finished decorating the house with more lights for the party, as well as some expertly placed mistletoes. Regina was glad that most of the rooms had two entrances, she was avoiding the little plant hanging over most doorways like the plague. Not that it was hard to miss, there seemed to be lines formed by the doorways with people looking forward to kissing a loved one under the mistletoe, somewhat defeating the purpose, Regina thought.

"Busy party huh?" Emma asked, sliding to stand beside her.

"Clearly people are more interested in making out than anything else," Regina replied, before turning to look at the blonde, and then instantly wishing she hadn't. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Emma looked down at her attire, a confused frown appearing. "It's a Christmas sweater, what's wrong with it?"

Regina made a face. "It looks like a ball of yarn vomited over your clothes."

"Oh come on it's pretty!" Emma pouted.

"If you say so dear, as long as I'm not expected to wear it..." Regina responded.

Emma grinned like a cat that ate the canary. "You like it, don't lie. You're just jealous you don't have one. But don't worry, I'll get Mary Margaret to buy you one."

Regina looked mortified. "How did I know your mother was responsible for this fashion disaster?"

"Jealous!" Emma replied in a sing-song voice.

The other woman merely scoffed.

"Now come on, open your gift."

Throughout their conversation, Regina hadn't realized that Emma was holding a small box in her hand. It was green and had a red bow.

"I thought we were opening gifts tomorrow?" Regina asked.

"We are, this is a preview," Emma responded with a smile.

Regina took the box in her hands, and opened it. She frowned and picked the object up and held it up in front of her face. "It's...a mistletoe?"

"Usually held upside down," Emma said, not offering any explanation.

She huffed and rotated her wrist so that the mistletoe hung from her pinched fingers. "Better?"

"Higher."

She went along with it, unaware of what Emma was planning, and raised it a couple of inches so it was nearly level with the top of her head.

"Just a little bit higher," Emma said.

"Are you going to explain what in the world you're trying to accomplish?" Regina asked exasperated, not moving her arm higher.

Emma merely grinned and said, "Do as I say and you'll find out."

She sighed once more but raised the plant higher again.

Next thing she knew, she was kissing Emma Swan on the lips, with the blonde's hands cupping her cheeks.

Between kisses, Regina began to say, "You little-" but Emma didn't allow her to finish, kissing her deeply.

Once they broke apart, Emma grinned. "Merry Christmas Regina."

Regina smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. "Merry Christmas Emma."

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff for everyone!
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed this, I made it like Neighbours, with snapshots of their progression and becoming more comfortable with their feelings throughout the month.
> 
> Now they just need to do it on the show! Haaa wishful thinking, I know.
> 
> Anyway! happy holidays everyone, I'll be writing more drabbles when I can!
> 
> If you have one that you want me to write, just let me know!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
